


You're Stuck With Me

by someone_else_else



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Asexuality, Coming Out, M/M, im so proud of my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_else_else/pseuds/someone_else_else
Summary: In celebration the recent canonisation of ace!Raph, I give to you Raph coming out to Simon... who may or may not think that they're breaking up





	You're Stuck With Me

From: Raph  
We need to talk...

To: Raph  
Is it something bad?

From: Raph  
... it's urgent.

To: Raph  
What does that mean?

From: Raph  
It means I need to talk to you

To: Raph  
I know but about what?

To: Raph  
Babe?

To: Raph  
THAT COULD MEAN ANYTHING?!?!?!

To: Raph  
please talk to me, I'm kinda freaking out

To: Raph  
OK I'm on my way... I'll be there in a couple minutes...

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

It had been exactly 19 minutes and 48, 49, 50, 51 seconds since Raphael had texted him and Simon felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

Aa soon as he received those messages he was on his feet, running to the DuMort at a mile-a-minute. His stomach churned with anxiety and his thoughts roamed as free as the wind in his hair.

What if he was sick? What if he was dying? What if he was hurt? What if he was being hunted? What if he was leaving town? What if he wanted to break up?

He turned the corner and was greeted with the familiar sight of the hotel. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts before stepping in.

When he finally found Raphael, he was looking out the window with a somber expression on his face.

"Holy crap, I was right wasn't I?"

Raphael turned with a start, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was right, you're gonna break up with me!"

"What are you talk-"

"No, no, no, no, please babe tell me what I did! I can change!"

"That's not what I-"

"Is this because of what happened Tuesday? I said I was sorry! Please, it'll never happen again!"

"This is not because of the suit-"

"Please, babe, I'll talk less, I'll stop making those stupid jokes, I'll buy my own clothes, I'll- I'll- I'll-"

"I'm asexual!" Raphael shouted suddenly and Simon fell silent.

"I'm asexual." He repeated suddenly sounding so small. "It- it means that I don't- I'm not interested in... sex."

He looked up at Simon through his lashes before continuing, obviously misreading the expression on his face.

"I know it's a lot to digest, and that you probably don't want to go out anymore so I uh- I understand. Not many people would want to stay with someone like me and I-"

Raphael didn't get the chance to continue because all of a sudden he was completely engulfed in Simon.

His arms were wound around his waist, so tight he could hardly breathe -not that he needed to. His head was buried in the crook of his shoulder, every breath tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck. When he inhaled he was met with the almost overwhelming scent of coffee, fabric softener, shampoo and... of home.

"Raphael Santiago," Simon started, pulling back to cup his face. "I love you. I always have and I always will. You are funny and caring and even if you refuse to admit it, you are a huge geek. You laugh at my jokes, no matter how stupid they are. You watch my movies with me, no matter how confused you are by the plot. You helped me go from a scrappy Brooklyn nerd to a powerful and mysterious vampire." He punctuated his sentence with a terrible Transylvanian accent but quickly grew serious. "You helped me love myself when I thought I was a monster, so if you think, for one second, that I am only in this relationship for sex then you are sadly mistaken. You will be stuck with me, my big mouth, my amazing popcorn making skills and my star wars DVD collection for all of eternity."

Raphael stood there in complete awe of what his boyfriend had just said. He blinked a few times before his body unfroze and he wrapped his arms around Simon and buried his face in his shoulder, blinking back tears.

Never in his life had someone professed their love for him, especially not after coming out. He had prepared for any other reaction: hate, rejection, nonchalance, that stupid you-just-haven't-found-the-right-person-yet crap, but not this. Not acceptance, or love. That part had taken him completely by surprise.

"I- I love you too." He whispered, just barely audible, even with vampire hearing.

"Aww! I knew it, you big softy!" Simon chuckled, squeezing Raphael closer to him.

"Don't make me regret telling you, idiota."


End file.
